miss independent
by Loveless-Forever-in-the-dark
Summary: my first songfic ever! be nice... BB of course... Booth and Brennan in the lab.


Miss independent Miss self-sufficient Miss keep your distance

Booth looked at her. His Bones. She was wonderfull. How couldn't she see he needed her? He just couldn't wait much longer. His body ached for her.

Miss unafraid Miss out of my way Miss never let a man interfere

Brennan smiled. Booth had no idea she knew he was watching her. The truth was, she really liked him. But everyone she let into her heart, would go away eventually.

Miss on her own Miss allmost grown Miss never let a man help her off her throne

Booth understood she needed time, after all the things that happened with her family. Her brother, her parents, the assumed identities. The fact that her real name was Joy, not Temperance.

By keeping her heart protected She'd never ever feel rejected Little miss apprehensive Said ooh, she fell in love

Brennan allready let Booth more into her heart than she was planning to in the beginning. He had been there when she broke down, he had held her when she cried and he saved her multiple times. And she was starting to feel more for him.

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no-one could open the door Suprise in time To feel what's real

Booth could sense she was starting to open up to him. He had been able to help her through emotional breakdowns, and he'd been there every time she needed him.

What happened to miss independent?  
No longer need to be defensive Goodbye old you When love is true

Brennan found herself getting weaker. It was like he had some kind of weapon what made him able to break through her walls. He made her feel secure enough to be her true self.

Miss guarded heart Miss play it smart Miss if you wanna use that line You beter not start

Booth thought of Brennan as a brilliant, nice and gorgeous but distant person. She knew the name of every bone in the human body, but she'd never heard of Scully and Mulder, for example.

But she's miss calculated She didn't want to end up jaded And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love

Brennan thought of it all again. Was it really that bad to let one man into her heart? Especially if it was a FBI agent with a honest heart.

So, by changing her misconceptions She went in a new direction And found inside she felt a connection She fell in love

They both looked up at the same time and found the other staring at them. Brennan blushed and looked down. Booth just grinned because he'd maked her blush.

What is this feeling taking over Thinking no one could open the door Surprise it's time To feel what's real

Booth looked around to see if anyond else was around. When he saw there wasn't, he resumed looking at Bones. He secretly wanted her to look up again and find out he was staring at her.

What happened to Miss independent No longer need to be defensive Goodbye old you When love is true

Brennan mentally kicked herself. Did she just blush?!? Yes, she did. And why? Because Booth caught her staring at him. How could she?

When Miss independent walked away No time for love that came her way She looked in the mirror and thought today What happened to Miss no longer afraid

Booth looked away for just a few seconds. But when he looked back, she was gone. Where did she go? He walked away, searching her.

It took some time for her to see How beautiful love could truly be No more talk of why can't that be me I'm so glad I finally see

Brennan fled. She couldn't believe it. She'd just fled from Booth! Her best friend! She could think of some thoughts he was having now. She couldn't be a coward. So she went back to him.

What is this feeling taking over Thinking no one could open the door Surprise it's time To feel what's real

Booth searched and searched, but he couldn't find her. Not in her office, not with Angela, nowhere. But then he heard something behind him. He turned around and there she was, just inches away from him.

What happened to Miss independent No longer need to be defensive Goodbye old you When love is true

Brennan stood face to face with Booth. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She looked him in the eye.  
They were full of questioning. "Yes" she said. "Huh?" Booth said. "I'm sure" she said. Booth grinned and pulled her body against his, kissing her passionately both of them oblivious to Angela, Hodgins and Zack standing there, watching. They just didn't care. 


End file.
